


A Quickly Growing Collection of Raph & Casey Shit

by coffeeandcream



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, actually for my lovey dovey rasey needs, for you lovey dovey rasey needs, so far i mean who knows what i might add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 15:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcream/pseuds/coffeeandcream
Summary: I write short little Raph n Casey fics and post them to my tumblr where no one reads them, so I figured I'd combine them here. So far it's mostly fluff and ooey gooey goodness that is pure self-indulgence.





	1. those soft things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know they're a rough and tumble type of ship but hear me out, just liSTEN

They both liked to pretend there was nothing soft about the way they loved each other. They liked to act like it was all beer, harsh laughter, rough kisses, quick sex, cold pizza, blood, asphalt, and heat. They liked to live in their comfortable world together and act like their relationship was founded on these things, that it was the very base of them. **  
**

It was touching his face and pretending his breath didn’t catch at the surprising softness of it. It was wanting to plant a lingering kiss on his forehead and holding himself back because he would call it “touchy feely.” It was wanting to bury his face into his neck and not suck and bite at it, just rest there in the warmth, but sucking and biting anyway because it’s what he expects. It was not bringing these things up because just talking about it would be too “domestic” for them. Because they were pretending that this isn’t what they were.

The sheets were blindingly white. The morning sun always did that to Casey’s sheets. He thought it looked beautiful, and sometimes he would lay in bed for hours just soaking up the sun’s rays and watching how they turned his bed into something straight out of a mattress commercial. He wasn’t doing that now. He was sitting cross legged in bed and watching Raph as he slumbered next to him.

Slow, deep breaths, drool down his chin, cheek squished against his pillow, his mouth pushed into a pout. The slight curl of his hand as it lay close to Casey’s knee. No mask, no belt, no wrappings or padding. Just him, sleeping among Casey’s blindingly white sheets. The sunlight cast his face in a soft glow, making every line of his face fine and discreet.

Casey wanted desperately to reach out and trail his hand down his face, to rub a thumb across his brow, to brush his lips over his eyelids in the lightest kiss. He wanted to touch his forehead to his and whisper sweet nothings to him until he woke up. What those sweet nothings would be, he had no idea, he was never very good with words, but he could try.

Instead, he just sat in that bed and watched what he could while he could, because the minute Raph woke up, they would go back to pretending that this - sleepy touches, muted tones, bright sheets, and gentle looks in the quiet of the early morning - had nothing to do with the way they loved each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can read this (and the rest) at a-load-of-bullshit.tumblr.com


	2. Needy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insecurities, as usual...

Autumn had dawned on New York City, and the night air was chilling enough to make Raphael shiver as he sat on the edge of the building’s roof, dangling his feet over the side. He rubbed his hands together, wishing he had brought his fur-lined bomber jacket with him, and considered going back home. **  
**

He glanced down to the fire escape he was seated over. Glowing yellow light spilled out onto it from the apartment window before it, and from where he sat he could see someone moving around inside as their shadow was cast faintly onto the platform. He didn’t want to go home. He wanted to see Casey. He wanted to tap on the window and step inside the apartment and hug his boyfriend for a long, long time.

Raph ignored his own brain when it supplied the word “cuddling.” No, he didn’t want to cuddle, he didn’t  _do_ cuddling. He just wanted to sit with him on his collapsing couch and hold onto him and absorb his warmth for hours while watching a shitty action comedy movie.

He scowled when he realized that was pretty much the definition of cuddling. He couldn’t believe himself.

Sighing, he leaned forward and rested his elbows against his knees. He wanted to go in. But he had already been by the night before, and the night before that, and the night before that, and the night before that, and… you know what, he had been by pretty much every night for the past few weeks. It wasn’t good. He was taking up way more of Casey’s time than he did when they were just friends.

He didn’t mean to. It’s just that once they had decided to make it official, he had been overtaken by this ungodly need to be around him all the fucking time. He just couldn’t sit home and hang out with his brothers once night fell anymore, he had to get up and go see him. His brothers had started to notice his frequent absence, and Leo had started to complain, saying he was distancing himself from his family and that it wasn’t good for him or something, blah blah blah.

Whatever. He didn’t need to be lectured about relationships by the queen virgin himself. And that’s exactly what he had told Leo before walking out and coming straight here. Raph pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, held it in his mouth, and lit it with the lighter Casey had gotten him a few months back. A present. He took a long drag and sighed the puff of smoke out.

The thing that really bothered him was that Casey didn’t come to see him as much as he came to see Casey. Which, of course, is understandable. They couldn’t exactly make out on the kitchen floor at his place, not with his family there. Casey’s place was private, it was just them. But still.

He had been coming to see him every night. He might start to seem needy. And if he started seeming needy, Casey might start to think that he… needed him. Which was a horrifying thought. He didn’t need him, he just wanted him. A lot. All the time. Now that he thought about it, maybe that was just as bad.

He took another drag from his cigarette and considered going home once again. Maybe giving Casey a night to himself would be a good idea. Maybe he should not show up this time, just to prove that he doesn’t need to hang out with him every night. Maybe if he kept coming over, Casey would start to give him questioning looks, wondering why he was showing up at his apartment so often. Maybe he was already doing that and Raph just hadn’t noticed. Maybe Casey got more and more weirded out every consecutive night he showed up because why would he want to come over  _every_  night? Maybe Casey already thought he was needy. Maybe-

His train of thought was cut off when the window below him slammed open and Casey’s head poked out from within the apartment, turned up to look at him. He looked exasperated.

“Dude, are you coming in or not? I’ve been waiting for you for like twenty minutes, the pizza is getting cold!”

Raph stared down at him. “Uhhh… you bought pizza?”

Casey rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I bought pizza, what else am I supposed to feed you?”

Raph looked at his boyfriend, at the expectant way he was looking at him. He looked at the impatient posture. And as he looked longer and longer, Casey got more and more annoyed.

“I’ve been waiting all day for you to get here, will you just come in already?” he grouched before rubbing his hands over his arms. “Jesus, it’s cold out here, how are you not a turtlesicle?”

Raph smiled at him. “All day, huh? You miss me?”

Casey’s face took on a worried expression for a fraction of a second before he scowled at him. “No. I didn’t.”

Raph chuckled. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who didn’t want to look too needy. He put his cigarette out on the cinder block ledge and jumped down from the edge of the roof, landing lithely on the fire escape before turning to plant a kiss on Casey’s lips.

Casey smiled and retreated from his perch on the window sill so Raph could climb into the apartment. Once he was inside, he looked around and saw the pizza box sitting on the table, a couple beers set out beside it, and the title screen to a shitty action comedy movie on Casey’s TV, waiting to be played. His chest filled with a warmth that had nothing to do with getting out of the cold.

He jabbed his thumb at the couch and turned to look at Casey. “We’re gonna cuddle.”

Casey looked at the couch and nodded. “Yeah, sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can read this (and the rest) at a-load-of-bullshit.tumblr.com


	3. hey, i'm gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i actually headcanon Raph as bi but here this is.

“Just fuckin’ tell them man, get it over with.”

“ _Fuck_ no!” Raph shoved a pizza slice in his mouth, taking half of the slice off with one bite, and continued talking around his food. “I don’t even wanna think about the shit they’ll try to pull. ‘We accept you, Raph,’ ‘We love you, Raph,’ ‘I’m never gonna let you forget all those times you called me and my interests gay now, Raph.’ Ugh. Sounds nightmarish.” He put the rest of the pizza in his mouth, then reached beside him to grab his beer and chug it.

“Who was that last one?” Casey asked, chuckling.

“Donnie, duh.” Raph shook his head, grimacing. “It’ll just be uncomfortable. And weird. And Leo will probably try to hug me or some shit, or say some stupid shit about STDs. I don’t wanna hear no shit about STDs from Leo, man!”

“Okay, look,” Casey said, holding his hands up as if that would make him seem more reasonable. “All I’m sayin’ is that this whole thing we got going between us would be a lot more fun if we didn’t have to tiptoe around your family whenever they’re in the room, which, in case you haven’t noticed, is all the fucking time!”

Raph rolled his eyes. They’d been down this road before, and he didn’t feel like discussing how they left the lair all the damn time and how Casey was just being whiney because he wanted to be able to call him babe in front of his family and embarrass him about it. Because every time he said so, Casey adamantly denied it and spewed some bullshit about being open with family and friends and acceptance, blah blah blah, whatever.

“You don’t gotta tell them you’re gay, like a coming out thing or whatever, you just gotta do it all casual,” Casey went on, gesturing vaguely with his beer can. “Just be like, ‘Oh hey, by the way, brothers, Casey and I are dating now. Cool? Cool.’ And then leave the room immediately after, all slick, cool, and casual.” He nodded to himself, as if congratulating himself on his solid plan.

“Yeah, I don’t sound like that.”

“Yeah, you do.”

Raph scoffed, shaking his head. “That wouldn’t work anyways, because Leo would literally follow me and physically drag me back in to ‘talk.’ I’m tellin’ ya, if I’m gonna tell them, it’s gonna be an ordeal, that’s just how it is with those guys.”

Casey threw his head back and groaned, exasperated. “Fine! Then it’s an ordeal. Just do it! I keep having to stop myself from doing boyfriend stuff when they’re around and it’s exhausting, dude!”

“Tough.”

“No. Nuh-uh. You gotta get this done.”

“Not now.”

“Yes, now. Very much now.”

“Ugh. Shut up.”

“You shut up. Do it. Or next time I come over, I’m sayin’ fuck it, and being your boyfriend in front of your family. Got it?” Casey pointed a rigid finger at Raph’s face.

Raph turned and squinted at him. “You wouldn’t.”

Casey leaned in toward him, expression cool. “Try me, bitch.”

Raph looked away, clutching his beer can in fear.

* * *

It was a sleepy Saturday morning, all the turtles gathered at the table for breakfast, displaying varying degrees of grogginess. The calm of the early morning had a lulling affect, and Raphael was enjoying the peace of the uninterrupted quiet he and his brothers had wordlessly agreed upon when Casey texted him.

_hey, i’m comin over tonight_

_did u tell them yet???_

Raph stared blankly down at his phone, chewing methodically on his cereal as he read the texts, and something in his grumpy and sleep-addled brain just shrugged.

“Hey, I’m gay.”

Leo took a bite of his eggs before tearing his eyes away from his phone and toward Raph, registering that he had said something. Then he froze.

Donnie, who had been falling asleep over his coffee, actually opened his eyes.

“What?” Leo asked.

A loud clang made everyone jump in surprise, turning to see that Mikey had just slammed a pan against the stove in a fit of passion. “I knew it!” he crowed, pointing an accusatory finger at Raphael. “I. Knew it!”

Leo turned from staring at Mikey to staring at Raph. “…You’re gay?”

Donnie started chuckling, the sound starting small, then growing until it was shaking his entire frame. He bent over, put his forehead in the palm of his hand, and continued to laugh.

“What do you mean you’re gay?”

“Also I’m dating Casey.”

Another slam from the stove. “I knew that too!”

Donnie wiped a tear from his cheek, wheezing. “Oh my god.”

“Wha- Why didn’t you tell us?” Leo asked, looking positively hurt, reaching across the table toward Raph.

“You know, that one time during our last movie night I could have sworn Casey almost called you babe, but changed it to buddy. That was when I knew. Because dude, I  _knew._ ”

“Raph, look, you know that we love you no matter what, right?”

“Raph, Raph,” Donnie patted the table by Raphael’s arm a few times to get his attention. “All those times when you called me gay, all those times you said liking science was gay, and studying literature was gay, and not working out as much as the rest of you was gay. All those times.”

“Donnie, can you please calm down, Raphael just opened up to us and I-”

“You know I’m never gonna let you live this down, right?” Donnie asked before putting his head down and collapsing once more into laughter.

Mikey had turned back around and was casually talking over his shoulder as he made himself an omelet. “I don’t even know why you kept it a secret for so long, it is  _so_ obvious that you’re into guys.”

“I need you to know that we love you, and that we accept you, and that you need to be careful about STDs, okay? You  _are_  being careful about STDs, right?”

Raph just sat there, spiraling deeper and deeper into a general sense of loathing for his brothers. He was right. Nightmarish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can read this (and the rest) at a-load-of-bullshit.tumblr.com


	4. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i truly believe they would happily go their whole lives without marriage even being brought up but the Notevember prompt was "proposal" so whatcha gonna do?

Casey smiled as Raphael moved around the kitchen, humming to himself and putting together a sandwich. He was trying to get an essay done for his English Literature class, and he really, really needed to get it done because college was much more unforgiving than high school. Considering this, he supposed having Raph over was a bad idea, seeing as he couldn’t stop staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

The turtle was nodding his head to a beat now, and Casey bit his lip. How long had they been together now? Five years?

…Yeah. Five years.

They were both in their twenties now, and they saw each other so often they were practically living together. And Casey thought that maybe, just maybe, he should ask. Maybe, after so many years of knowing each other, of loving each other, of going through life and death situations with each other, he should just ask. Maybe after sharing a bed and a fridge and a couch and a closet, he should ask. Maybe after going through all of their life transitions, all of their hardships, all of their truly joyful moments together, he should ask. Maybe after falling in love over and over again for five years, he should ask.

Raph stuck his tongue out as he carefully balanced more and more food atop his slice of bread, making a truly impressive stack. Casey bit his lip again, considering.

But Raph would never agree to it. Even if it were just a small, informal ceremony among his family, he would refuse outright. He wouldn’t see the point.

But Casey did.

“Alright, one bacon-ham-swiss-lettuce-tomato-onion-spinach-cucumber on rye, hope you like mayo,” the turtle announced, turning around with the two sandwiches in hand.

Casey chuckled. “You hope? Dude, you know I could eat a jar of the stuff for breakfast.”

Raph wrinkled his nose. “That’s gross.”

Casey shrugged and took one of the plates from his boyfriend’s grasp. Maybe after a few more years he would ask. Maybe after a bit more of this, after a bit more falling in love, he would ask. And maybe, just maybe, Raph would say ‘yes.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can read this (and the rest) at a-load-of-bullshit.tumblr.com


	5. just burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is angsty oOPS
> 
> this is a human AU where Splinter adopts them, in case you get confused.

Raphael had hoped that the night air would help clear his head a bit, but the heat of summer had managed to pervade even the darkest hours. He huffed and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans before shoving them back in his pockets.

Fights with Leo always left his mind muddled, confused by what he had said and why they had been fighting in the first place. He needed time to breathe, clear his head, figure out what he was mad about.

Leo had greeted him pissed off. Out too late, missed dinner, didn’t answer his phone, irresponsible, “I was worried,” worried, worried. “What’s wrong with you?” Been gone too much lately, always so angry, always leaving. “Don’t lie to me, Raph.”

Raph kicked a pebble way harder than necessary and watched it fly into somebody’s yard. He didn’t lie, he never lied. It wasn’t his thing. He was fine, none of your business, stop fucking bitching about it. You don’t need to know where he is all the time, you don’t need to keep tabs on him, leave him alone, just leave him the FUCK ALONE.

“Raph, don’t you walk away from me!”

Why do you even try, you know I never listen.

“Don’t you dare walk back out that door, Raphael!”

He had slammed the door so hard, even he winced.

He had been taking walks recently, long ones, all over the city. Sometimes he just stood in one place for a long time. Sometimes he would climb up fire escapes and chill out on rooftops like he had back when he was a kid, before Dad adopted them and flipped shit whenever Raph climbed anything more than a tree.

Nothing too unusual.

Fast-paced, Mexican pop reached the street from a house, and Raphael stopped short when he realized where his feet had taken him. He looked up at the shabby trailer and even from the sidewalk, he could see Casey moving to the music as he did the dishes. Shirtless. Typical.

“What’s wrong with you?”

Nothing’s wrong with him. He’s the same as always. He hadn’t told them about their relationship because from the start, from the very beginning, he knew it was going to end in a shitshow. And he didn’t need his whole family hanging off his arm when it happened. Good call on his part.

Still. He never thought he would lose him to someone else. He thought maybe fighting would do it, maybe one of them would be an asshole once too often. Not this. Not Casey eventually just looking somewhere else with those hungry eyes and goofy, gap-toothed grin. And he never expected that being with Casey and then getting dropped by Casey would fucking  _burn_ like this. But it did.

So that’s probably why he’s been out so much, ya fuckin’ worry wart. He’s looking for some cool night air, even if he can’t find it most of the time. He’s looking for something to ease the burn.

Raph scoffed and kept walking. Like he was ever gonna tell Leo that. That would make the guy lose his fucking mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can read this (and the rest) at a-load-of-bullshit.tumblr.com


	6. kiss you to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ew ew ew ew this one is so gooeyyyyyy
> 
> just to makes things clear, set in an AU where mutants are eventually discovered and there's some dystopian revolution shit going on idk

When Casey crawled into the makeshift bed, Raph was already sprawled on his side, half asleep. His trousers, tank top, and bomber jacket were hanging on the bedpost. Casey grinned at the sight of him, completely bare under the covers. It brought him back to their teenage years, when all the mutants would run around without clothes like toddlers in summer, and Casey had to stop himself from staring at his turtle friend’s legs a little too long because there they were – out in the cool night air.

Now all the mutants wore clothes. He kind of missed it, Raph wandering around in his birthday suit all the time – but he was also kind of glad because he didn’t want anyone  _else_  to see Raph in his birthday suit. His thighs were far to godly for just anyone to be ogling.

As Casey slipped his feet between Raph’s ankles and wound his arms around his torso, Raph let out a tired little groan. Casey stroked a hand along the grooves in his carapace, making him sigh in relaxation.

“Hey,” he whispered, chuckling a little as Raph’s nose twitched under his warm breath.

“Mmm. Hey.” Raph replied. Then, with obvious effort, he forced his eyelids open and said, “Missed ya.”

“Missed ya too.” Casey leaned forward and brushed his lips against Raph’s. The turtle sighed again, this time with pleasure, his parting lips encouraging Casey to move closer, to kiss him deeply.

Raph tipped his head and curled his fingers into the front of Casey’s shirt, pulling him closer and closer until their bodies were practically plastered to each other. Casey moaned in contentment. The warmth of Raph’s body under the blankets, the heat of his tongue as it languidly stroked the inside of his mouth, the slow breaths that mingled between them, the sounds Raph made so, so quietly in the back of his throat – it all sent a shiver down Casey’s spine.

“I should let you sleep,” Casey muttered when he managed to pry his lips from Raph’s, but the turtle shook his head.

“Don’t wanna sleep. Wanna kiss you.” And he pulled Casey’s face back to his for a few delicious kisses until Casey turned away once again.

“Dude, you’re practically falling asleep on me,” he said with a slight smile. “That eighteen-hour trip took the fight right outta ya.”

Raph’s brow knit. “Still got fight.”

“Well, yeah, of course you do, but you know what I mean.”

“Casey,” Raph ground out with a soft tug on one of Casey’s tufts of hair, “kiss me.”

Casey, unlike Raph, only had so much fight in him, and he leaned back down to capture his lips between his own again. Raph smiled against Casey with satisfaction. Their hands weren’t frantic or groping, and their breaths came easy – they both knew nothing was going to happen that night. They simply laid in each other’s arms and drank each other up, luxuriating in the sensations of the skin and scent and warmth and wet lips sliding against each other.

It wasn’t long, however, before Casey softened and slowed, placing feather-light touches to his boyfriend’s lips as he drifted to sleep. Casey smiled softly, beginning to feel the tug of sleep himself, and nestled his head over Raph’s.

“G’night, Raph,” he murmured, “Don’t worry. I’ll kiss you awake in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can read this (and the rest) at a-load-of-bullshit.tumblr.com


	7. you're a little spoon, Casey Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just think it's funny

Raph did not make a good little spoon. Casey had tried, honestly he had, after nights of wheedling away Raph’s outright refusal down to grudging compliance. He had rolled him over onto his side, grabbed his armful of turtle, snuggled up against his back, and tried to fall asleep. **  
**

It just didn’t work. The sides of Raph’s shell dug into his arms, cutting off his circulation entirely in the arm between Raph and the mattress. The dome of the shell, which appeared to be perfectly shaped for curling up against, was hard against his ribs and either crushed him or separated him from the mattress. There was no way to wrap his arm around Raph comfortably, and his legs, unable to hook up anywhere on Raph’s body, had no comfortable place to go.

As he described it to April the day after, “It’s like when you get a package in the mail, but the box isn’t a nice shape that’s easy to hold, it’s some weird shape, and you’re carrying it to the door thinking that there must be a better way to hold it so you’re not dropping it and picking it back up every ten seconds, but there’s just  _not_.”

The silence coming from both him and Raph was unusual, but Casey tried to ignore it. He could feel his face get warm as he tried to keep himself from adjusting position too often, tried to keep up the illusion that he had been right all along and that he was totally comfortable. Raph let him suffer in pain and silence for a cruel length of time, probably like five minutes, before speaking up.

“How ya doin’ back there?” A quiet, innocent question. Asshole.

“Fine,” Casey had muttered into the space between Raph’s shell and his neck.

“You’re squirming.”

Casey grit his teeth as the shell digging into his arm became increasingly painful. His arm was becoming numb. “I’m settling.” He adjusted it slightly under Raph’s considerable weight. It didn’t do much good.

Raph sighed, long and tired, then rolled away from Casey, freeing him. Casey immediately began rubbing his arm, relieved, but shot Raph a light glare. “I was comfy.”

“You were being stupid. And also lying.” The big turtle shoved at his shoulder, and Casey groaned but allowed himself to be rolled over.

Raph did, however, make a good big spoon. His plastron, more flexible and smooth, was a warm weight against his back, and his arms, wrapped firmly around his torso, were the perfect shape and size for holding and cuddling. Casey would never in his life say this out loud, but Raph’s arms like iron around him, even in sleep, mixed with the knowledge that a near impenetrable shell was at their backs, made him feel  _safe_. Casey sighed as Raph settled in behind him and entwined their fingers. Raph was a fucking  _perfect_  big spoon.

“I hate you a little bit.”

“Shut up. Go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can read this (and the rest) at a-load-of-bullshit.tumblr.com
> 
> other things to consider: Raph can't get hickeys, they can't wear each other's clothes, Casey can't pick Raph up (but Raph can heft Casey), Raph has very few prime tickling spots, etc. The possibilities for "relationship sore spots for Casey" are endless.


End file.
